Conventional mobile wallet payment transaction systems are generally known, in which mobile electronic devices such as mobile handsets, cell phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal music players, laptops, handheld computing devices, etc. are provisioned with a wallet application for processing and management of secure payment transactions with a payment service provider. However, conventional mobile wallet payment transaction systems typically require the mobile electronic device to be “on-line” and connected to the payment service provider via a data network, such as a cellular, wireless or Wi-Fi® data network, in order to request, authorize, verify, process and confirm a payment transaction. Typically, when mobile electronic devices go “off-line” and are disconnected from the data network, then the payment capability of the mobile wallet application is disabled.
What is desired is a payment transaction system that facilitates greater flexibility during a payment transaction process without requiring the mobile electronic device to be on-line and connected to a data network in order to initiate a transaction.